Heart's Desire
by onekisstotakewithmex
Summary: Working with an attractive co-worker is hard... waking up in said attractive co-worker's body is even harder. Body swap, bc I'm trash. Kibbs, set after Tim joins the team. Sort of an homage to Freaky Friday!


Kate was used to waking up early. Between waking up early for work, and waking up because she wanted to run, or go to Pilates, or just to savor a cup of coffee before heading into work, where it was guaranteed that she wouldn't get a moment to herself the whole day. It wasn't as if she minded, but something seemed strange about the fact that her boss' eyes were on her every second of the day. Strange, but _oddly_ attractive.

Her eyes flying open at five in the morning was just cruel. That was an odd feeling all its own, because Kate was _never_ awake before six. Not willingly. In fact, for most of her adult life, she wouldn't get up before seven if she could help it. That was the first thing she noticed. The second thing was that her shoulders had never been so tense in all her life, and the sensation was quite unpleasant. She reached for the blankets, figuring she might as well start her day, since she felt wide awake.

And then she froze, because that was not her ceiling. Her bedroom had a fan. And she'd only just realized. She started wondering if maybe Abby had taken her drinking again last night and that was the reason she remembered absolutely nothing. Or she'd gone home with someone- no, the rest of the bed was empty. She grabbed the quilt, figuring that she ought to go resolve the situation, and walk of shame her way back home.

And then she caught her reflection in the mirror across from the bed, and her hands flew up to her- not her- mouth. She had to be dreaming, or she'd drunk a hell of a lot more than she'd thought. She'd been in a car wreck, and was now hallucinating as she died.

Because there was no way in hell this was possible.

And she let out a muffled scream as she stared, the face staring back at her that of her boss. Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

 **XNCISX**

Gibbs woke up, disoriented, lying on his stomach, his face pressed into a pillow- wait a second, why did his pillows smell like Caitlin Todd?

He raised his head, and stared at the headboard- he didn't have a headboard. And then noticed the dark hair falling in front of his face.

It was the bourbon. It had to be. Tony had bought him a bottle of bourbon for Christmas, and it had been some of the finest bourbon a disgraced trust fund baby could buy, but yet. _Yet._ It was Tony, meaning he'd probably done something to it. Because this was not Gibbs' bed, and he had long hair. Something about this was very much not right. If Tony had glued a wig to his head while he was passed out, he was going to be fired, reasonable cause or no. Gibbs rolled onto his back, staring around the room, and only realized once he sat up, that somehow- okay there was no way.

He took a deep breath, staring around, wide-eyed. Logically. He had to think logically. He had been drinking bourbon last night. He'd been working on the boat, before making his way to bed. He hadn't been drunk. The bourbon had been a gift from DiNozzo. And now. He had woken up in a room that wasn't his. And the room smelled like Kate. He cringed at the thought of Tony getting him drunk and dumping him at Kate's place. Sure, Gibbs had _fantasized_ about coming here. But fantasizing about it and waking up in his fantasy's bed were two different things. Logically, whatever conclusion he'd reach when his head stopped pounding would not be the image his brain was offering.

He threw back the blankets looking down at himself- _what the hell._ There was _no_ logical explanation. He must have knocked his head on the boat- wouldn't be the first time- and was now concussed. That was the only explanation he could offer.

Because if not- his breathing went shallow- then he was actually waking up somehow in the body of Caitlin _effing_ Todd.

"… son of a bitch."

 **XNCISX**

She'd been pacing back and forth for a good ten minutes, noticing the pain in her one shoulder flare up whenever she moved a certain way- Ari must have been a good shot, because the scar on her shoulder hurt like hell- and she smelled like bourbon and wood shavings and she should probably shower or at least get dressed, and _holy shit,_ if she had to shower she would see Gibbs- _herself?_ \- naked.

Caitlin Todd had handled a lot of things. She'd been shot at, abducted and held hostage, put up with hearing about Tony's sex life in graphic detail, and she'd protected the President for goodness' sake! And yet somehow she couldn't handle the thought of seeing her boss naked.

She'd _just_ gotten the stupid crush under control, had squashed it under propriety, the need to be professional, the good of the team, rule 12, and _romance between agents doesn't work Kate don't ya know_ even though no man who thought romance between agents didn't work would look at her with those blue eyes and _gasp_ when she crashed into him on a submarine.

Nothing left to do but do it. Gibbs had pretty much crashed into bed the previous night, fully clothed, and she had to change, seriously, how could he _stand_ falling asleep in his clothes? She had to at least thank God that whatever the hell _this_ was, she hadn't switched bodies with DiNozzo. He'd probably take a good ten minutes to memorize what she looked like naked.

Checking the clock, she wondered exactly _why_ it had been she and Gibbs, and not her and one other member of the team. "God if this is a joke, ya better take it back. Because it's not funny." She tried to rapidly adjust to the fact that she was walking around as Gibbs for however long it took for them to switch back. She stared in the mirror, narrowed her eyes and found it.

"Aha! Bastard." _She'd known it wouldn't be that hard to get the one point twenty one gigawatts glare right._ She lifted her eyes to the mirror, raised her chin, and there it was. The aloof mask Gibbs presented to the world, and for the most part to her. And then she allowed her eyes to drift downwards over her clothed body. This was so wrong, but she couldn't stop herself from appreciatively nodding at what she saw. And then she saw her reflection, and went weak at the knees.

Because the heated look she was giving the mirror was the look she sometimes saw when she stole a glance at Gibbs. The one he'd give her when he thought she wasn't looking.

 _Shit._

Walking into the bathroom, she hastily started undressing, for a second forgetting the weirdness, because she was so focused on getting cleaned up, and not smelling like she- he'd- been pickled in her finest bourbon. In Gibbs' finest bourbon. Oh god, this was already going to be _so_ hard. She stopped in her tracks, just as she tossed Gibbs' belt to the floor.

"You know," she stole a glance at the ceiling, "You have the _strangest_ sense of humor. When I prayed to see my boss naked, this was _so_ not what I had in mind."

As she expected, there was silence, and she continued silently freaking out. As she climbed into the shower, and turned on the water, she tried to rationalize. She'd gone to bed last night after reading some crummy mystery that Tim had loaned her. What had been the last thing she'd thought about...? Because maybe that would be the answer as to why she was currently existing in her boss' very naked, very yummy body.

 **XNCISX**

He'd been trained in combat. Trained in weaponry and target practice, taught headslaps and rules and salutes and procedures and more rules until he could hardly remember anything else, so occupied was his brain.

He'd become adept in some things. Women was not one of them, so to say that being a woman was a struggle was an understatement. He was used- thought he'd never admit so in front of DiNozzo- to taking off a woman's clothes; not putting them on. There was the added element of irony- that he was dressing the same body that he'd longed to undress. The body he'd longed to caress and kiss, to torment and tease, until Kate couldn't say anything but his name.

He managed, without incident to get to the Navy Yard, even managed to smile at a few people (if he had not a damned clue who they were, he didn't mind but smiled anyway). It was a very weird feeling, all the smiling and teasing that went on. He tried to keep it a bit quiet, knowing he'd pass it off as not sleeping well. He was also trying very hard not to focus on the fact, as he walked into the bullpen, that he had now seen his subordinate- who he was very desperately trying to pretend he wasn't falling for- naked.

He also had to consciously steer himself to Kate's desk, and as he sat down, he leaned back in the chair and realized just how much he could see of his own desk from his peripheral vision. Which meant- and here he felt his cheeks heat up- that Kate had probably noticed all of his heated staring.

"Agent Todd!" came a bark, and something in him froze as he heard his own voice yelling… at him.

"Yes Gibbs." He turned instinctively, and turned to see himself walking over. His brain was confused, and pretty much shut down as soon as he leaned against his own desk.

"Elevator. Now."

"Uh… yes, Gibbs."

Gibbs- Kate?- stared at him, and he could see the curiosity displayed on his own face, "Is that really what I look like when I'm flustered? I mean- c'mon, don't got all day."

He got up, managing quite proudly not to wobble in the heels, he was wearing. If anyone ever found out about this, he would quite possibly die. If he didn't shoot himself and Kate first in some bizarre effort to switch the two of them back.

Once they were in the elevator, and staring at each other, Gibbs found himself on the receiving end of one of his famous death stares. His arms were crossed, one eyebrow raised, and the scrutiny was nerve-wracking.

"So…" he said, realizing he sounded out of breath.

"So," she mimicked him.

"It is you… right? Kate?"

"Yeah. And you are Gibbs..?"

"Yeah. That's me. Er… you." He was very confused suddenly, even more so by the fact that he could smell Kate's lingering scent on the clothes, and was very glad he was not possessing a dick at the moment.

"What the hell is _this_?" he asked. Demanded.

"God, Gibbs do you think I know?" she snapped back, glaring. "When I daydreamed about having you inside me, this is _not_ what I meant." And then she seemed to realize what she said. "Oh God, ignore that."

"Hold up… you daydream about me?" he asked, confused. Did she…?

"Daydream… more like fantasize," she ran a hand through his hair, and he suddenly realized how unintentionally attractive he was around her. Maybe a little intentional. "But whoever got that message screwed it up."

"Ya think?" he asked, through gritted teeth. "How did this happen?"

"I don't know, the last thing I remember is reading that stupid book Tim leant me, and then going to bed, and right before I went to bed, I…" he definitely liked seeing her flustered. Only it wasn't her, it was his own face. "I was thinking about you." She cleared her throat, breaking eye contact, and he suddenly felt pity for every woman who'd ever had to stare into his eyes, because he was finding it attractive and they were his damn eyes! "What about you?"

"Same as most evenings. Boat. Bourbon. Basement. Went up to bed, and started- uh- daydreaming."

"About."

"Christ, Kate, what do you think it was about?"

He watched as his own mouth dropped open, "Me?"

"Yes. God."

"But romance between agents-," Gibbs cut her off by grabbing her- his?- shoulders, and staring into his own eyes, glaring. "Listen to me, Kate. You are the last thing I thought about last night. I'm the last thing you thought about last night. And somehow we woke up this morning like this. Don't ya think it's a sign?"

"A sign of what? Offices crushes are terrible and rule twelve is right?"

"No," he reached out and touched her face, "That's not it at all. Clearly your little message went through loud and clear. What does your heart want, Kate?"

"You. God, _you_."

"I think about ya every day, Katie. I think about all the years I wasted, and all the years I was gonna waste until I met ya. Time started again for me, the day we met."

He didn't realize what was happening until it was, their arms tangled, their bodies tangled, kissing as though they would never be allowed to see each other again, and behind the strangeness of kissing themselves, they realized that this was a _first kiss_ story that no one would ever believe. And sometime during the kiss, he could practically feel their hearts beating in sync, and all he could think of was the scent of Kate in his nose, and he was kissing her, the world spinning around them.

 **XNCISX**

When they finally pulled away, Kate realized what had happened. She was herself again, and Gibbs was staring down at her with the heated look.

"Are you okay?" he asked, stroking a finger down her cheek.

She felt herself break into a grin, "Well I'm me again. And that was the best kiss I've ever gotten in my life."

"I think the earth moved."

"Earthquake?" she asked teasingly, staring up at him, one eyebrow raised, and he looked as though he wanted to kiss away her smirk. She wouldn't let him, she'd gloat a bit longer. He leaned in and very slowly brushed his lips against hers, before pulling away.

He stared down at her, and smiled very slowly, "This live up to your fantasies, Katie?"

She was certain she went weak at the knees at the nickname. "Oh no, Gibbs. In fact, I'm not entirely sure I'm not dreaming. I may need to pinch myself."

"I'll do it for ya," he offered, before delivering a very sharp pinch to the bum.

She shrieked, "Gibbs!"

He grinned, "There, not dreaming."

She rubbed her backside, "That stung."

"Want me to kiss it better?" he asked, teasing.

"Maybe later." She replied, hitting the switch. A few moments later, the door opened.

He grabbed her arm just as she left, and grinned sweetly at her, "By the way, I knew I was right about that tat."

And then he walked off chuckling, leaving her fuming.

They never did find out how it had started in the first place.


End file.
